Cold Nights in Minnesota
by BethBrokes
Summary: Jack helps Sam warm up on a cold night at the cabin. Rated M for a reason; pure smut.


**Setting:** Post-Threads. Established Sam/Jack.

**Summary: **Jack helps Sam warm up on a cold night at his cabin. Rated M for a reason.

**A/N:** No real plot, just smut. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>The light was fading fast as they packed up the fishing gear and carried it into the cabin. Sam began thinking of the fireplace inside as they trudged back and forth in the cold air. It had been warm all day – perfect weather for sitting on the deck and talking while they pretended to fish in the pond with very few fish in – but now it was turning chilly, and she was glad she'd thrown on this poncho thing earlier.<p>

She set down the cooler in the hallway, and turned to see how Jack was doing. He was wearing layers, sure, but he must still have been feeling the cold a little. Or maybe not. She smiled to herself as she watched him bring in the last bit of equipment from the deck. He wouldn't admit it even if he were, she thought, as she slipped into the living room to start up the fire.

Somebody had already prepared it, she noticed, but she couldn't think of a moment during this trip when he might have done it. The thought of Jack meticulously laying a fire for his next trip up here every time he left amused her as she rummaged on the mantle for a lighter. She decided to take off the knitwear now she was inside; the fire might take a while to get to its highest temperature, but it was already warming the room nicely.

He came up behind her while she was watching the flames creeping up through the logs and taking hold of the kindling.

"Cold, Carter?" he said, quietly, as he slipped his arms around her waist. She leant her head back to rest on his shoulder.

"A little, but I'm warming up now." she replied, closing her eyes when he began to kiss her exposed neck. It was true that there was a certain warmth spreading through her, but she didn't think it was anything to do with the fledgeling fire. She entwined her fingers in his as he moved his hands down to her hips.

"Good." He broke off from kissing her neck to speak, and when he continued he punctuated every few words with a kiss, each time a little further down her neck than before. "You know, Carter-" Jaw. "There's a heater-" Pulse point. "In the bedroom." Collarbone.

She kissed his cheek as she lifted her head, then stepped forward, keeping his hands on her hips for a second before they slipped off. She turned to see a smirk on his face that she wanted so badly to kiss away. His eyes darkened as she stepped forward, so close they were almost pressed against each other, and tipped her face up to kiss him softly on the lips. His lips increased the pressure on hers and parted slightly to deepen the kiss, but she pulled away, smiling mischievously. The look in his eyes mirrored her own now – a mix of amusement and desire. He closed the gap again in an instant, taking her lips with his own with just the right amount of pressure to make her want more. Her lips parted instinctively as his tongue entered her mouth. The softness was gone now, and this was a passionate and frantic kiss that only ceased when Sam felt the need to breathe.

He kissed her forehead, soft again, as they both gasped for oxygen. They stayed like that for a moment or two, until she felt Jack's hands at her waist again, then at her hip, then moving round the front to undo her jeans. She chuckled.

"So... there's a heater in the bedroom?" She asked, coyly, looking back up at Jack, who grinned, and took her hand to lead her to the bedroom. It was a tender gesture, and she smiled to think that this amazing man – this amazing, incredibly sexy man who could make her feel some pretty incredible things - could actually love her as well.

She stopped thinking when they got to the bedroom. Jack switched on the storage heater, as promised, while she kicked off her shoes. He all but pushed her onto the bed as she wriggled out of her shirt. Her baby pink bra was new, bought specifically for this trip, along with matching underwear. It was a bit girlier than she'd normally go for but occasionally she'd catch him glancing at her painted toenails, or smiling when she could actually find the time to search out matching jewellery. He seemed to like seeing her feminine side, so she'd figured this bra might have a good effect. It did.

He kissed the tops of her breasts as he straddled her, still fully dressed, and slid his still-cold hands behind her back to undo the clasp.

"God, Carter." he murmured as he managed to slide the bra off her and moved his mouth more squarely onto one of her breasts, teasing the hard nipple with his tongue. She couldn't suppress the tremor of anticipation that spread through her body as he moved onto the other breast.

Impatient, she shifted so she was sitting up, and took off his shirt. He continued sucking and licking her nipples, alternating every so often, causing her to tip her head back to simply relish in it for a moment, until she felt a familiar ache building, and tugged at his black tee so he was forced to stop and pull it over his head, throwing it onto the floor afterwards.

She felt him tense as she ran her cold hands over his chest, up from his stomach to his shoulders, then back down further to the button on his jeans. He helped her push them off, and she could see how hard he was, could feel it against her leg as he returned the favour and all but ripped off her jeans.

Now there was only underwear between them; flimsy layers of fabric that neither hid his arousal nor stopped hers from soaking her thighs as he ran a skilled finger from her nipple, down her stomach, along the outside her hip, then frustratingly continued down to her knee.

"Jack..." Her voice was pleading, unsteady. He always teased her like this, knowing how hard it was to resist what he would eventually give her.

He smirked, and trailed his whole hand up the inside of her thigh, then smirked even more when he felt how wet she was. He slipped off the pink lace panties she was wearing that were now soaked in the proof of her arousal, while one finger stroked her just enough to keep her quivering. Then his mouth moved from her breasts, following the path his fingers had taken, but stopping this time to explore her damp folds.

Her breath hitched as his tongue found her clit and he began to move it in small circles, driving the small cluster of nerves crazy with pain and pleasure that half made her want to pull away from the intensity of it all. The other part of her won, and she bucked beneath his lips as his teeth grazed her clit. She was putty in his hands, completely at his mercy now - and he knew it.

Jack thrust two fingers into her centre , still sucking hard on her clit at the same time, his tongue swirling and pushing hard against her. Her walls involuntarily tightened around him as he casually crooked his fingers, carefully slipping them in deeper until she gasped at the feel of his fingertips on her most sensitive spot. She felt him grin, and the touch of his teeth sent a particularly large tremor up her body.  
>"Oh God, Jack..." she didn't even know if he'd be able to make out her pleas through the sounds he was eliciting from her. Apparently he was, because he picked up the pace, flicking his deft fingers inside her faster as he picked up the pace with his tongue as well, pushing so her clit was crushed against her pubic bone, stimulated from all angles until she felt she would die from the build-up. One more twitch of those thick, strong fingers caused her orgasm to come crashing down on her, and she twisted beneath him, arching her back as she was overwhelmed. He kept the pressure on her clit, swapping his tongue for the pad of his thumb, still rubbing a little as she writhed under his hands until he saw it begin to dissipate.<p>

Jack planted a kiss on her still sensitive lips when she came back down to Earth, and she smiled weakly. He lifted his head in time to see, and grinned in response while his fingers still idly stroked the inside of her thigh, trailing her own juices onto the skin.

He ducked his head again to kiss up her stomach, her chest, then her neck, before reaching her lips and kissing them tenderly. She reciprocated more fiercely, one of her hands sliding down his back and slipping around to cup his erection through the thin cotton of his boxers. He groaned, nibbling her bottom lip as she stroked the flimsy layer of fabric separating them.

It was his turn to be impatient as he carefully pushed her hands aside to first slide, then kick, off his underwear. He could feel her smiling beneath his lips as his hardness pressed against her thigh, before she wrapped her legs round him and pulled him in closer to her. He was positioned right at her entrance now, and she couldn't help but gasp as he slid slowly into her dripping wet core, still tender but aching for more.

He began to thrust slowly, in and out, withdrawing almost fully each time, and sliding carefully back. His chest brushed against her breasts as he moved, and she savoured the contact, arching her back to push herself closer against her. He chuckled breathlessly, and bent his neck to kiss her neck, pressing himself against her hardened nipples as he thrust ever deeper into her. She responded instinctively, pushing her own hips in complement to his movements until his breathing became shallower, and she slipped a hand between them, rubbing roughly against her clit as he provoked spasms in time to his thrust. They came almost simultaneously, and Jack pressed his lips against her neck as he collapsed, still allowing her space to squirm under and against his body as she let out tiny moans of pleasure in finishing stimulating herself with damp, fervent fingers before falling limp on the sheets. He kissed her forehead and moved to lie at her side, languid fingers trailing up and down her side as he propped himself up to watch the way her countenance returned to normal; chest heaving less and less, hands untangling themselves from the folds of sheet they'd been grasping.

"Feeling warmer now, Carter?"


End file.
